Sweet Dreams
by MaddieCausesMisery
Summary: Madison, a small town girl thrown into the world of the Infected. Aydin, a boy who has been Infected. How will these two cope in this world? Yea yea, I suck at summaries. First story so please be nice. No flames! OCXHunter -Rated M to be safe-
1. Madison's PovChapter 1

Yea Yea, First Story! Be Nice! I will take requests. Don't forget to comment if you like my style! I Will upload another chapter when I get five reviews!

~Madison's POV~

I walked away from the hospital where I was staying. The only object I still had from my past life was my dad's old hunting knife, which I had strapped to my left thigh. The growls from the Infected had subsided a few hours ago. Four months ago to this day has been the end of the world. The date was March, 21, 2013.

I've been using a radio tower to send out messages to other survivors. No luck yet. But I was excited to see if someone has finally sent a message back. I jumped up into the radio tower, keeping my sub-machine gun ready. The receiver light was blank. Unresponsive. No one has responded back. My heart sank, My hopes crushed. I heard sobbing, which I presumed was myself. The walk over to the radio was the longest walk I've ever been on. The beating of my heart was all I heard. Until I stepped on broken glass.

The Witch staggered up, her eyes were blazing red. Six inch claws were begging too tear me apart. She let out a screech and tackled me, Straddling my waist. Her claws ripped into my jacket and flesh quickly, causing me to cry out. I grabbed a metal pipe and slammed it against her face. She screamed in rage as she flew off of me. I quickly moved up onto my knees and crawled for the door. The Witch snarled and scraped her nails down my back. Blood was now gushing from me. I turned around and elbowed her stomach, causing her to double over. I move quickly and shoved her against a wall with the metal pipe. I lifted the metal into the air and rammed the pipe into her throat. She screamed and flailed her arms out to capture me. I pulled out my shotgun and unloaded it into her head.

The Witch let out a scream as she slumped against the wall, Blood pouring from her mouth. Her chest stopped heaving as her life slowly escaped out of her badly malnourished body. My chest and abdomen screamed in pain. My clothes were already soaked. I was dying from this damned Witch's wounds. The tiled floor felt nice to my burning skin. I waited for other Infected to finish me off. I waited until someone came to take my life away. I waited for a few hours before I heard the sounds of a Hunter.

The growls and hisses came closer until I could hear his breathing. It was deep, ragged, and gasping. He let out a rumbling growl when he saw me. I gasped when I seen his leg. You could make out his femur bone pressing outward into his skin. There were scratches and bite marks all over his body. He limped over to my torn body and began to lick up the blood and bite at the skin on my arm. He was hungry. The Hunter's main weapon was broken. His leg treaded the ground behind him. He couldn't fight for food. His teeth made small marks in my skin. Crimson pricks were appearing on my forearm.

Hot tears pricked my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. My chest was constricting as I try to hold back sobs. He froze and growled softly. His nose went too my cheek and nuzzled it softly, licking the salty-water streams.

My lip quivered as I watched him sit beside me, his head tilted in thought. I laid still and stared up at the ceiling. "Just kill me already." I whispered to him.

He let out a deep growl, possibly meaning no. I felt his clawed hands pull me up and lean me onto a wall, sitting me up beside him. The Witch's body was staring strait at us. Her black lifeless eyes were like bullet holes in my heart. I glanced over at him as he laid a hand on my stomach, earning a whimper from me. He moved down and laid his head in my lap. His leg was badly mangled and twisted.

"I could fix that." I whispered again, softly stroking his head. Another growl from deep in his chest responded. This growl was soft and short, not the least bit threatening.

I slowly moved my hand do undo the duct tape he had around the bone, probably trying to keep it from hurting. Or to try to fix it. I look at his face as I moved both of my hands onto his leg. I closed my eyes and squeezed with all my might. The bone snapped back into place, He howled in pain and dug his claws into my thigh along with the small of my back.

Black dots swam around in my vision as I looked for something to hold his leg with. I grabbed some medical tape and gauze from my med kit. I wrapped up his leg tight as his claws constricted my thigh. I whimper softly and leaned back against the wall. The Hunter stood up to his full height. Probably around Six foot-three inches. I shivered as I felt the cool spring air circled around me. I was awaiting death.

Apparently the Infected have weird healing powers or quick reproducing cells, Because the Hunter was walking around like nothing happened. His leg was curved and poised like a regular Hunters would have been. He crouched in front of me, His legs were on either side of my hips. I looked under the hood to see a pair of gleaming yellow eyes and shaggy black hair. His face wasn't as badly deformed as the rest of the Infected. There was no trace of Infection in him. Besides the claws, elongated teeth, and super humanly strong legs.

His eyes flashed down to my chest, he tilted his head to the left and stared for a while. My shirt and bra were ripped and in pieces from the shuffle with the Witch. I blushed a deep crimson and moved my hands up to cover my breasts from his gaze. I earned a growl and a swat to the head. I moved my hands into my lap as he leaned closer to me. I could feel his hot breathe tickle my stomach and chest. My lip quivered softly as I squeezed my eyes close. He was ready to eat me.

Instead of teeth ripping through my already ripped skin, I felt something warm and slick gliding around my wounds. I looked down to see the Hunter licking up all my blood. I stayed completely still until he was finished. I felt him pressing gauze to my wounds like I did before to his leg. A growl softly erupted his throat as he moved my hands to hold the gauze in place. He went digging through my little red box. He took out a small bundle of medical tape. I tilted my head as he began to tape the gauze down. I whimpered as he pulled a little to tightly. He immediately stopped and finished. I blush as he licked my cheek softly.

I shiver and hold my arms closely to my body, my lips quivering from the cold. The Hunter seemed to notice because he moved closer to me and wrapped me into his arms. I closed my eyes and smiled. If he was going to kill me. At least he would be fast. I don't know when I fell asleep, But I collapsed into the menacing darkness we all know as sleep.


	2. Important! Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey, Sorry for messing up the chapter rhythm with this note. But I would like everyone to know a few things.

-I will work with other authors to make a story.

-I do take requests.

-A lot of my stories will switch out of POV's. Such as one chapter but from two different perspectives.

-I can promise there will not be a lot of these AN's.

-If you have any ideas with what happens next in my stories, PM Me the idea and I'll give you dedications in the story.

-I will do Gay/Straight couples. Only if requested.

-I will upload at least one chapter per. Week.

-Reviews are greatly appreciated.

(: I hope you will enjoy my style of writing and subscribe if you love it enough.

~Maddie


	3. Hunter's Pov

Hunters POV

The night air was whipping against my ragged hoodie. I was starving. Saliva dripped from my lower lip onto the commoner's below me. My stomach clenched and retracted once more. I crouched down and let out my signature screech. I pushed off the car and dug my clawed fingers into some poor survivor. I torn into his flesh. Fresh blood pooled into my mouth, on my hands, and on the ground beneath us.

I ate my fill and left, causing my lesser brethren to run at the corpse full speed and fight over the pieces. I stood to my full height and walked down the road to my small home. Then I heard my sister's cry of rage. _Another human perhaps? _I crouched and pushed off the ground hard, This sent me to the top of my favorite building. A safe-house. I usually just hide in this one and kill the survivors as they enter.

I shrugged to my full height and looked around. I scanned around to the radio tower, from which I seen my sister being attacked. _Wait a second. Being attacked? She usually does the attacking. _Confused from the thought, I stepped off onto the ground below. I kept walking, keeping an eye on my sister, unknowingly walking into a closing metal mouth. (AN: Its A Bear trap. The infected can't identify things like they use too. So they make new words)

I screamed in rage and pain as I jerked away from it. About an hour of screaming and jerking later, I ran and jumped off the building, causing the metal to constrict and snap my leg. I screamed and screeched until my weight was to much and the trap released me.

I fell to the ground with a slump. I tried too crouch but my leg stung with immense pain. I took some duct tape from my pouch on my hoodie and wrapped it around the leg hard. I crouched again and pounced with all my might. I landed on the edge of the building and clawed my way back up to stand.

The scent of fresh blood was strong. I let out several hisses and growls as I limped my way towards the room. Then I saw something moving slowly. A small female human and breathing softly, blood soaked her completely. She couldn't have been more than one hundred pounds. I let out a loud, rumbling growl.

Her eyes fell on me and widen slowly. I slowly made my way over to her. Her breathing hitched and she closed her eyes. I licked the blood off of her arm and slowly began to bite into the flesh. My sharpened teeth made crimson pricks along her arm. Her chest constricted as she fought back sobs. I froze and growled lowly. I looked up at her face. Water was coming out of her eyes. _Interesting_. I licked up the water and rubbed my nose softly along her cheek.

I sat back and closed my eyes. _Should I kill her?_

I scrunched my face up and laid a hand on her stomach, earning a small whimper from her. I looked up to the ceiling and closed my eyes.

"Just kill me already."

Her small voice barely caught my attention. I looked down at her and growled deeply. I pulled her up and leaned her against the wall beside me. She was so tiny compared to me. I moved down and laid my head on to her lap. She eyed my leg with thought. She stroked my head softly and whispered.

"I could fix that."

I let out a soft growl and closed my eyes. I felt her hands undo the tape I placed on my leg. She threw the used tape carelessly to the side. Her hands gripped my leg tight and she drew a shaky breath.

Suddenly, She put all of her weight onto my leg. It snapped back into its original form. I howled in pain as I dug my claws into her thigh and her back.

She brought out the red pack that humans use all the time. She fished out a few white cotton strips and laid them against my skin. I shifted uncomfortably. She brought out more tape and began taping the strips to my leg. A shaky breathe from her said she was done.

I pushed myself up and stood. I looked at her. She was swaying slowly and closing her eyes.

I crouched down in front of her, Placing my feet on either side of her hips. I studied her face. She was pale, and her eyes were an electric blue-gray. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown and pulled up into a horsy-butt.._No..That's not right. _A pony-tail. _That's it._

I let my eyes wander down too her chest. Soft mounds of flesh were protruding out from it.

She gasped and covered them with her hands. I let out a growl and swatted her head. She hesitantly moved them into her lap. I leaned closer and smelt of the fresh blood that was drew there.

I began licking up the blood, She was shaking. I dug through the red pack and took out the cotton strips. I laid them against her chest and growled as they slumped back down. She reached up and held them to her chest. I took out the rest of the white tape and began taping her up. I pulled tightly to make sure it stays. She whimpered softly as I finished.

I licked her cheek to soothe away anymore pain. She moved her arms around her and shivered.

I observed her for a moment and moved closer, wrapping her in my arms. We sat like that until I felt her relax into a silent slumber.

_You need to get her somewhere save. _I picked her up and slid her onto my back, her arms were wrapped around my neck. I crouched and sprung out of the doorway and onto the asphalt. I kept running until I was at the safe house. The girl groaned and shifted on my back as I stepped up into the room. I laid her against the sleeping pouches on the floor. I moved the metal bar onto the door and crawled beside her.

I yawned and laid my head down on her stomach. She will now and forever be my human.

* * *

AN: Alright. Did it suck? Was It awesome? Should I add another love interest for Madison? Should I add in a dog/wolf?

Reviews are greatly appreciated!~ No Flames!

~Maddiee(:


	4. Madison's POV Chapter 2

Alright Chapter 2 In Madison's POV. Hope you Enjoy ;D

Madison Pov

I awoke to the growls and groans of the Infected. I sighed softly and stretched. I felt oddly colder than usual. I look down to see myself completely naked besides my panties and bandages on my chest. I let out a startled scream and shot up out of the sleeping bags. I was in a safe room. _How the hell did I get here. _I looked around for my clothes. I was moving myself out of my makeshift bed before I heard a soft, rumbling growl behind me. I felt warm breath on the back of my neck. I gasped softly as I turn around to see the Hunter crouched behind me. His soft yellow-golden eyes gleamed as he stared me down.

He let out soft purrs as he moved closer too me, little twigs of his midnight black hair stuck out of his hood. He reached a hand out in my direction. His hands were caked in blood, dirt, and who knows what else. I could make out the pale gray of the infected on his skin. His hands were huge, his fingers were long and slender . They were adorned with claws that could rip through skin and flesh in a flick of his wrist. His hand was suspended in air for what seemed like an eternity before he huffed and turned around. I bit my lip softly and watched him pace around a cabinet in the room.

I stood up and walked toward him. He pointed to the cabinet and to his stomach. He did this once or twice more. I tilted my head and smiled, "Is there food in there?"

He nodded and sat back on his haunches. I slowly walked past him and stood in front of the cabinet. I turned my head to see if he was still there. He was. I opened the cabinet and looked around inside of it. Then I seen something that made my heart beat stop. Oreo and Lays. I screamed and grabbed the two bags and shut the door. I turned around to come face to chest with my captives dark gray hoodie. I scrunched up my face and looked up too see the Hunter's face inches from my own. The shadows from his hood hid his face from my eyes.

He let out a raspy huff and pressed his hands palm down against the cabinet, Trapping me between his finely toned arms. I bit my lip again as he tilted his head. His yellow eyes peering into mine. Then I done the unexpected. I lean in and kissed his lips softly. The stench and taste of rotting flesh thrusted into my senses.

He froze and tensed up. A small growl erupted from his throat. I could hear the screech of metal. _Oh my god. I am kissing a fucking Infected! Especially one that has taken me captive! _I swallowed hard and pulled away from him. He pushed away from me and moved to the other side of the room. I turned my head to catch a glimpse of claw marks engraved onto the cabinet. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. He was breathing heavily and was shaking. _Oh god, I made him mad._ I swallowed as I moved down onto my knees. I closed my eyes tighter. I could hear his claws softly clicking against the ground.

I felt him loom over my small figure. I looked to the ground as I heard him let out a series of small growls and grunts as he pushed himself up on his feet. I waited for him to slice into my skin. I felt a clawed hand reach underneath my chin and slowly pull up. I looked up at him. My blue orbs met his yellow ones. He let out a soft purr and handed me the blue Lay's chip back. Salt and Vinegar. My favorite.

He sat in front of me as I opened the bag. _Oh god, the only thing better than this is either a hot shower or sex. _I quickly started to shove the salty morsels down my throat. The dry, scratchy texture caused me to cough and slow down. _I need something to drink._ I tilted my head up to see the Hunter eyeing me.

"Do you know where something to drink is at?" I whisper softly and watched him.

His head tilted over and he grunted as he shrugged to his full height. He walked over to a small compartment and opened it, reached in, and took out a Dr. Pepper.

He came back over and sat back down. I reached my hand out to receive my prize from him. He just snorted and stuffed it down his shirt. _Oh hell no. Don't start playing games. _I thought bitterly.

I crawled over to him and crossed my arms, "Give me the Dr. Pepper, and no one gets hurt."

He let out a small grunt or growl. I felt my eye twitch and my face felt like it was burning.

"Give it to me, Hunter!" I growled and narrowed my eyes.

A dry chuckle and a shake of the head. He started to scratch at the ground. At first all I seen was a bunch of lines. Then I could make out letters. And finally, a name.

_**Aydin.**_

I smiled softly and looked at his shadow-covered face, "Aydin. Please give me my drink."

He let out a small purring noise as I spoke his name. I giggled softly and looked at him, My head tilting slowly to look at him. His yellow eyes were slightly hooded by his eyelids.

I turned my head too look at the small window on the door. It was raining.

All of a sudden, the breathe was knocked out of my chest as Aydin pounced on top of me. I looked up at him, My breathe caught in my throat. He leaned down and softly licked my cheek. I closed my eyes and calmed down slightly. I felt something warm and soft press against my lips. I let out a soft gasp, my lips slowly parting. His hot breathe and the taste of rotting flesh entered my taste-buds. It almost made me gag. I pushed his face away. He finally complied and pulled back, sitting on his haunches. His eyes looked me up and down.

"New… Outer-Skin?"

His deep, hollow voice rang through-out the safe-room. My heart stopped for a moment after I heard him speak.

-  
Infected Words.- Outer-Skin

Meaning or True Word- Clothes.

Alright, Do I Need To Make A Chapter of All The Infected's new words for Everything? Or I could Just put the meaning of it at the end of each chapter. If you think of something I could use, Message me or Review It and I'll give you Dedications in the Chapter I Use It In!

Ah, Yes. Should I Add Another Love Interest in the next Chapter Of Madison's POV? Should I Add In A Wolf or Dog for The Team? A Fight Between Aydin and Another Infected Over Madison? Please Review and Tell Me.


	5. Hunter

Hunters POV

I was pressed against her back, my arm around her waist in a careless manor. The moon was shining down through the small window. My brethren outside were aroused by something, Possibly the fat one's upchuck.

I sighed and rolled away from the warmth of the pile of sleeping pouches on the floor, the human shivered and moved closer to the warmth of the spot I moved from.

Shrugging off my hoodie, I walked to the door and peered out into the night. I first heard the familiar sounds of gun shots. Gun shots meant humans. I let out a chuckle and threw my hoodie carelessly against the wall, It made a softly slump as it slid down the wall. My human groaned as she rolled over in her sleep. I seen crimson fluid soaking all of her outer-skin. I squatted down beside her body and tore into the outer-skin of her, throwing it somewhere. The white strips around her chest was now a deep red. I ripped into the strips and threw them with her clothing.

I leaned down and let my tongue roam her chest. I took up all of the blood soaking her skin and wounds. _She tastes sweet. Hmm, Bones would like it. Wait, Focus. New white strips._

I crouched down and looked around the room. A metal box about my height caught my attention. I slinked to the box and ripped the door open. _Shiny bags, bottles of clear liquids, bottles of dark liquids, uhh, Ah! Little red box. _ I purred in delight as I retrieved the small box. I moved the container in my mouth as I made my way back to the female.

Her hair was matted to her forehead, her face was peaceful and blank. I broke open the box and fumbled with my claws to dig out some more strips. The cotton fibers clung to my pointed nails as I tried to lay out the white cotton to her wounds. I growled in frustration and used the tips of my fingers on my other hand to hold them down. The fabric finally fell off onto her skin. I used some of the yellow tainted white tape to tape down the cotton strips.

She shivered and moved closer to my body. I chuckled softly and laid down beside her, pressing my bare chest to her back. Nuzzling my face into her brunette hair, I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to a bright light shining into my eyes. I growled and rolled over out of the sleeping pouches. My mouth was dry. I let my tongue out and licked my lips softly as I scuffled around the room looking for my hoodie. The light was hurting my overly-sensitive eyes as I hissed out. I shrugged on my hoodie and crouched down too watch the small huddling form breathe in and out softly.

My lesser brethren outside were beginning to stir. Their groans were loud and mournful. Probably starving. I was looking out the window when I heard my human's scream. I looked Back At her, My claws ready to rip something apart. She was looking around for something. Maybe her outer-skin. _Whoops. _

I pulled up the hood over my face and crouched down. She softly cursed. I let out a soft, rumbling growl. I crouched down behind her and breathed out softly onto the back of her neck.

She gasped and turned around, The electric bluish-gray eyes in her head were widen with shock.

I let out soft purrs, trying to tell her I wouldn't hurt her. I moved closer to her. I reached a hand out too her, a sign of a peace-treaty. I took the time to study her. Her dark brown hair was slightly curled and pulled back into the pony-tail. Those electric bluish-gray eyes were staring at me. Her softly, rose-petal like lips were parted ever so slightly. She was pale, but blood and dirt was caked on her skin. Her eyelashes were a deep black and curled. She had no blush to her cheeks.

I let out a huff and moved away from her, taking back my forgotten hand.

_Offer her food. _

Thinking back, I remembered seeing the shiny bags and bottles of liquid in the metal box.

I purred lightly and paced around the box. That wasn't working. So, I sat back onto my haunches and pointed to the box, and then to my stomach. I did this two more times before she smiled and spoke up softly, "Is there food in there?"

I nodded and then sat back on my haunches again. She stood up and slowly walked past me, and Then stood in front of the box. She moved her head and looked back at me, nodded, and then turned back to look at the box. I heard the sharp creak of metal caused me to close my eyes. She screamed and grabbed the two shiny bags, and then slammed the door.

I pounced and stood behind her, watching her closely. She turned around and came face to face with my chest. She scrunched up her face and looked up at my face, Which I know she couldn't see because of my hood.

I let out a raspy huff and pressed my palms down against the metal box, trapping her in between them. She bit her lip as I tilted my head. _Hmm, A nervous act. Interesting._

Her eyes peered into mine like daggers. She moved closer and laid her lips against mine. I felt my eyes widen as she did. Her lips were sweeter than her blood. I wanted more. I froze up and growled deeply. I dug my fingers into the metal box, the screeching of metal was worse than her opening the door. She finally moved away from me, panting. I pushed away and moved to the opposite side of the room. I softly touched my lips and tilted my head. _That felt…nice. It made me feel almost human again. _

I huffed and turned around. She was hugging her knees and shaking. My claws made clicking noises as I made my way over to her.

I loomed over her small figure, she looked down as I let out several grunts and growls to stand to my full height. I moved my hand down and cupped her chin. Pulling her head up so I could see her face. Her eyes met mine for a moment.

I picked up a shiny bag and purred softly as I handed it to her. I sat down in front of her and watched her tear into the bag and start shoving some sort of flat, crunchy thing into her mouth.

I eyed her as she coughed and looked at me. I tilted my head and watched her curiously.

"You wouldn't know where anything to drink is at, don't you?" She spoke softly.

I stood and slinked over to the metal box. I opened up the door and picked up a bottle of dark liquid. I crouched back down and made my way back to her. I sat back down as she reached her hand out to retrieve her drink. I grunted and shoved it down my hoodie.

She crawled over and crossed her arms, "Give me the Dr. Pepper and no one gets hurt." She growled.

I let out a small grunt. Her eye twitched as a red tint came to her face.

"Give it to me, Hunter!" She growled and narrowed her eyes in my direction.

I let out a dry chuckle and shook my head. I started to write out my name. Slowly but surely.

__She smiled and looked at my shadow-covered face, "Aydin, Please give me my drink."

I purred softly as she spoke my name. She giggled and looked at me, Her head tilting to study me. Her blue eyes were covered slightly by her bangs. She turned her head to the window to see the water falling from the sky. I had to take this opportunity.

I pounced on top of her, knocking the breathe from her chest. She looked up at me and her breathe caught up in her throat. I leaned down to her and licked her face softly. She closed her eyes as she calmed down slightly.

I moved down and pressed my lips to hers. She let out a soft gasp as her lips parted softly. I could taste salt on her breathe. It made me want more. She pushed my face away. I finally pulled away and sat on my haunches. I looked her up and down. I licked my lips and readied my voice, "New… Outer-Skin?"

* * *

My voice rang through-out the small room. She gasped as her eyes flew wide open.

Alrighty! How Is It? Good Or Bad? I know, I Rushed Through This One. So, Should We Add In More Love Interests? Should I Add In A Kitty or A Wolf? Come On People! Give Me Something To Work With!

~Maddie


	6. Surprises, Surprises

Madison's POV

My heart nearly stopped as I heard his voice. Maybe the Infected weren't as brainless and stupid as we made them out to be. Aydin was watching me from underneath his hood. I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. My body was probably in shock from actually sitting so close to an Infected, in the same room, after kissing him twice.

My head was spinning, my common sense finally kicking in. _My god! Finally you had enough rest for me to talk! _To mention it…I have been a little spacey and very tired lately. _What the hell girl! Why are you still next to him! He is just keeping you to eat later on. Look at his face and stomach.! Fresh blood and plus he is still full from munching on another survivor! One that was rushing out to rescue you even!_

My hate for the Hunter increased ten-fold. Someone was coming to help me…and _**he killed them.**_

Angry tears pricked my face as I stood up as Aydin's eyes following me. I loaded a semi-automatic shotgun and aimed it for him. He screeched and jumped for the door, But I was quicker. My finger shoved the trigger down as gunshot rang through-out the room.

Aydin growled and pushed open the reinforced steel door and disappeared in the outside world. The smoking bullet protruded slightly from the wall. I had missed.

I sat and stared out the doorway. Zombies were everywhere. None were alive thankfully. Their bodies were very slim and sickly. They most likely had starved to death. I stood up and cried out as pain shot up my back. My wounds were still open and _oh boy _they hurt. I slumped over and heaved up what little was in my stomach.

I shivered and straightened myself out as my foot pressed against a big plastic container that I had failed to see when I first woke up. Curiosity got the best of me on this one. Ripping off the top, I peered inside. Clothes, flashlights, ammo, and guns all packed into the lone plastic bin.

I fished out some jogging pants with the local high school's mascot on the side and pulled them on. Thankfully they had a draw-string because they were a few sizes to big for me. I continued fishing through the clothes until I found a tank top and another jacket. They were also a little big but who was around to care?

A yawn escaped my lips as I tore into another bag of Lays chips. I closed the door and leaned against the steel. The room felt bigger without the hooded figure looming around in his corner. I shook my head slightly to get rid of that thought. _You don't need someone to stay with! You've been alone since December. Your strong and independent. Deal with the loneliness._

I continued the fight with my conscious until I heard a soft coughing outside. I closed my eyes as I reached for my dad's hunting knife. All I felt was the soft fabric of the jogging pants. _Where is it! I had it when that damn Hunter got me…Wait…That Hunter!_

He took my only possession. I screamed out in pent up anger. Adrenaline shot through my veins as I punched the floor repeatedly. My knuckles were bloody, bruised, and cut up after I decided to stop. My back and abdomen were on fire. Tears were soaking my face as I sobbed. _Stop crying you wimp! Get a gun and blow that fucking Smoker's head off! _

I screamed and gripped my head, squeezing my eyes shut as tears continued pouring from them. My chest constricted as I continued sobbing. Memories from my past were swirling in my mind. Family, friends, old boyfriends, The Green Flu, The Infected.

I hugged my knees and sobbed into them. A creak of metal signaled someone arrived.

I heard heavy breathing and gravel crunching under boots. A hacking cough and a growl. I looked up to see a Smoker, a Tank, a Boomer, and a Charger. I screamed as a cloud of smoke flooded my senses. I coughed and hacked until I passed out from lack of fresh air.

-Hunter's Pov-

I winced softly from under my hood. My vocal cords damaged and sore from months of lack of usage. The female was staring at me blankly. Her face was twisting in pain and anger. The water droplets formed in her eyes again. I whined softly. _Ah, She is upset by something. _

She stood up and loaded a gun and aimed for me. I let out a screech and slung myself for the door. A gun shot rang through the room as I pounced over the corpses of my lesser brothers and sisters. _She finally got her sense back. _I let out a sigh and stood. The sky was clouded over as I walked back to my den. I crouched down and readied my calf muscles. I pressed off the ground in a fluid motion, my muscles springing free as I soar onto a roof of a building. A broken window in a now vacant hotel was my goal. I pounced over make-shift bridges and into the window.

I peered inside to see who was home. Raine was in her corner, sobbing as usual. Her claws were pressed against her face as her body shook in sobs.

Verna was on a torn up, cushion watching the water falling from the sky. Her own green water dripping from her lower lip.

Jacker was hunched over a twitching animal. A small furry creature with a tiny white puff on its ass, long ears and a twitching nose.

_Hmm..Macaroid, Spew, Hazer, and Ramsee isn't around. I wonder if their hunting._

I growled softly. Raine's eyes flicked over to me, she mumbled a hello and went back to crying. Jacker and Verna ran over to me, greeting me with licks, chattering, and nips.

I waved them off and crawled over to my untouched bed. The ripped fabric of about five blankets piled into the corner as I nuzzled into it.

Loud stomping and screeching filled my ears. Macaroid came in with his muscular chest stuck out even more than it usually is. Spew came in and holding his bulging stomach. Ramsee came in screaming and stomping. Finally, Hazer came in with a corpse wrapped in his tongue. I growled in dissatisfaction. Hazer dropped the corpse in front of me and wheezed,

"Welcome home, Raider." I chuckled dryly

I looked down to rip into the flesh when I froze. Her chocolate brown hair came out of its pony tail and hung down in soft curls. Her lips were still a rosy red in spite of her blood lost. I roared and stood.

_How **DARE **they touch **MY** human! _I raised a clawed hand a ripped into Macaroid's flesh. He growled and tensed up.

"Who found her." I screamed in my blind rage.

"Hazer." Spew spoke softly.

Hazer looked at me strangely, I knew I overreacted to this. But she was **mine.**

I nuzzled her cheek softly and drug her over to my bed.

"She will not be eaten. She will find us a cure." I spoke in a cracked voice. _You shouldn't have yelled._

Jacker twitched and blinked. His face contorted into a confused look as he forced his vocal cords to work.

"Normal again?"

I nodded as I moved into my bed, curled around my human. "Yes. Now, Go to bed. We will have a very busy day tomorrow."

And with that, everyone found their beds and drifted off. I decided to stay up longer to play with and get to know the scent of my human. I closed my eyes as I found a comfortable spot on her chest, right above her heart, And fell asleep.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Alright! That was my Chapter for today. Sorry for the delay. School and Work has been hectic. I am Looking for Someone to Draw out my Characters. If you Would Like To, Message me. Also, Pictures of Everyone will be on my Profile in a few days or a week. Hope you enjoyed!

As For My New Characters. They have new names, as For they can't remember their own. Besides a few memories in A Few.

-Spew is A Male Boomer. As For the name, Boomer's Spew puke.

-Verna is A Female Spitter. As For the Name, Green In Spanish is Vern. I Added an a to Make it girly

-Raine is A Female Witch. As For the name, I Thought It was Pretty xD

-Jacker is A Male Jockey As for The Name, Jockey's Hi-jack people. Jacker is Short for Hi-Jacker

-Hazer is a Male Smoker- As for the Name, Smoker's have Hazy/Smokey clouds around them

-Ramsee is a Male Charger- As for the Name, Chargers Ram everything they See.

-Raider is Aydin's Nickname for the Others.

-Macaroid is a Male Tank- As for the Name, Macaroy is The Tank's Real Last Name. He was a Football player and His coach called him by his Last name. He got caught using steroids. So the Coach made him get a tattoo of Macaroid on his forearm. That is what Aydin first saw. And The Nickname Stuck.


	7. Fighting for nothing

-Madison's POV-  
_I woke up to screaming and gunshots downstairs. My breathe caught in my throat as I slowly swung my feet to the floor. Screaming and growling. Demonic screaming and growling. More gunshots as I open my bedroom door. The hard-wood floor underneath my bare feet was ice cold, but made no noise as I crept down the staircase.  
At first, I saw little specks of red liquid along the wall and handrail, then puddles on the steps. Tears silently escaped my eyes as I stepped off of the stairs and into the den. There, I saw my mother leaning against the coffee table. Her shirt was torn showing ghastly deep wounds along her chest and shoulders. Her face was ripped half way off. She was bloodied and marred almost beyond recognition. I let out a sob as I heard another gunshot ring throughout my house.  
I slowly walked to the kitchen, along the way was people I grew up with laying on the floor. Dead. Their faces were pale with crimson splatters along their cheeks and mouths. Their eyes sunken in and hollow, gunshot wounds directly into their skull.  
I seen my dad, pinned down by the mailman, Mr. Hensley. He was screaming as the mail carrier torn into his stomach, lapping at the blood. His eyes connected with mine and my heart stopped as he spoke. "Run."  
_  
I awoke too a soft tickling on my cheeks, a slight whimper in the background. I scrunched my face and slanted an eye open. The first thing that caught my eyes were ears. Long, fuzzy rabbit ears. I then looked down to find a head, a twitching nose and pudgy cheeks. It was a rabbit. I wiped a little tear off of my cheek from my dream and stroked a finger down the rabbit's head. Dazedly, I thought, where the hell did you come from? Black eyes stared back into blue ones. The rabbit then cuddled into the crook of my neck as I let out a soft sigh.  
The velvet fur of the rabbit tickled my skin as I fell back into a light slumber.  
Violent shaking rocked my body as I was woke up from my sleep. A slightly crouched, twitching boy had the rabbit by its throat against my chest. I screamed, and with all my might, threw back my fist and forced it back into his face. He laughed in his throat, a twitching fit taking a hold of his body. A **Jockey**.  
"Fuck!" I screamed as I jumped to my feet, getting tangled in some blankets I was covered by. I then gracefully fell back onto my ass and stared at the Jockey. He was sitting like I was, but held the rabbit so gently to his chest. He cooed the fuzzy animal and stroked its ears so lovingly.  
His blonde hair was shaggy and was caked in dirt and maybe some blood. He was deadly pale, but the thick layer of filth on his face masked that barely. Excited brown eyes and a gently smile played at his lips. Just a kid. Like the Hunter, he wasn't as badly deformed as the rest of the Jockey's, he just was slumped over, but still he towered over my five-two stature.  
A ratty yellow and green Hollister shirt, khaki shorts, and almost destroyed green vans were his attire. He had to been younger than eighteen.  
A soft growl emitted from behind me as a unknown hand slid through my hair. The Jockey shrunk back into its corner, whimpering.  
I turned around to catch a glimpse of a Hunter. _My_ Hunter. His soft golden eyes were a deadly red, practically glowing. I swallowed and moved slightly away from him. He blinked once or twice and turned his crimson eyes to me. He purred as he picked me up and brought me over to his bed. He sat me down and walked into a different part of the condo, stopping to make sure I was staying where he left me. He shot a glance over at the Jockey's corner and growled.  
I swallowed and laid down on top of the torn material and closed my eyes. The soft _tick tack _sound of rain pouring outside calmed me slightly. _Girl, what have you gotten yourself into? _I slid my cupped hands against my face and into my hair, sighing.  
A soft whimper and a nudge at my foot caught my attention. The blonde Jockey shook with a spasm of twitching and giggled as it dropped the rabbit from earlier. It landed with a thump and rolled over onto its feet, its nose twitching just as fast as the Jockey's body.  
I hesitantly reached out my hand and stroked his blonde hair, My eyes following the rabbit, "Its ok. I know you didn't mean to scare me earlier. Only trying to get your rabbit. Correct?"  
His face twitched and he giggled, Shaking with excitement, "YesYes**YES**! Friend now?" His teeth chattered together as he shook again.  
_Oh shit_, another talking Infected. I nodded and patted his head. An awkward cough caught my attention. My Hunter and a Smoker were watching us. I blushed and pulled my hand away. And apparently the Jockey didn't like that much. He jumped on top of me, clamping both arms around my neck, and screeched, "MY FRIEND, RAIDER! _**MINEMINEMINE**_!". I screamed out of surprise and shoved an elbow back into his side, his arms crushing my windpipe. My Hunter growled, crouching down as the Smoker's tongue rose up to strike. I grabbed at the Jockey's wrist, only to barely graze it with my finger tips, and rasped, "Let go…" He whimpered softly as his hold on me stopped completely.  
I crumpled to the floor, my hands rubbing my throat. The Smoker let his tongue relax slightly. My Hunter was still crouched, his teeth bared at the small Jockey.  
"Jacker. Go to your corner. I don't want to see you for the rest of your miserable fucking life." He hissed out. The Jockey, or Jacker, hung his head down and scooted back to his corner.  
I looked up to find all eight infected had their eyes on me. The Hunter rose and stretched, "Alright. Macaroid, Ramsee, Hazer, and Spew, Come with me and help find us something to eat. Raine and Verna watch the den, and Jacker. Make sure he doesn't kill the human." He winked at me as he opened the doorway and walked out with his group.  
Which left me alone with three curious infected. Oh joy.

-Hunter's pov-  
I woke up to find Macaroid about to kill Jacker for letting the fuzzy creature touch him. Macaroid never liked that thing. Jacker kept annoying him until they were in a minor fight, causing my human to whimper in her sleep. I let out a warning growl and stood up, stretching out my claws.  
Macaroid grunted and sat back down on his nest, while Jacker sat the creature on my human. She opened one of her eyes and petted the thing. She stared at the fuzz ball until it moved against her neck, causing her to resume her sleep.  
I smiled slightly and watched her. "Aw, How cute. You watch her sleep. That's weird man. Almost as weird as that fucker Edward Cullen watching that sexy bitch sleep." Hazer laughed and sat on the counter I was leaning against. I growled at him but it ended in a small laugh. I shook my head and looked at him, "Real funny, man."  
He laughed and nodded, "I know, Raid." Jacker started that chattering he does when he gets to excited and I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden, my human started screaming. My head whipped over to see Jacker pinning the creature against her chest. She swung her fist and landed a punch right on his jawbone. He laughed and twitched, holding the fuzz-ball to his chest.  
"Fuck!" She screamed as she jumped up from my nest. Stray blankets from my nest tangled around her legs, knowing humans, I smirked as she struggled and fell on her ass. She stared at Jacker as he pampered his pet. I let a soft growl and petted her head. Jacker looked at me with that deer-in-headlights-stare and scooted off to his corner, whimpering. I looked down at my human, Her blue eyes blinked softly as she looked into mine. She must have noticed my eye color because she swallowed and scooted away from me. I rolled my eyes and picked her up, sat her back on my nest and walked back to the kitchen. I stopped half way to make sure she wasn't going to move, and shot a warning growl towards Jacker.  
Hazer looked at me curiously as I returned to leaning against the counter. "What was all that about.?" I gave a careless shrug and yawned, "Jacker is pissing me off today."  
He laughed and agreed. Faint talking could be heard from my next room, Jacker must be talking to himself again.  
I glanced over to Hazer, "We need to go get food. We are running a bit low."  
He nodded and smirked, "Plus, we need to get some human food for your new girlfriend." I growled and bared my teeth, "She isn't my girlfriend."  
He laughed, "Then why throw that bitch fit last night?"  
I blinked and leaned back, taking a back from his come back.  
I gave a weak smile, "Lets go check on her."  
Hazer slid off the counter and started walking to my nest room, Me being close behind him. Voices were getting louder, a female and Jacker. My human and Jacker were sitting in front of each other, she was patting his hair as Hazer gave a little cough. Causing her too blush and look over to us. Jacker growled and caught her in a headlock, screeching at us, "MY FRIEND, RAIDER! _**MINEMINEMINE**_!" She was screaming out of surprise and trying her best to knock him off. Hazer growled as his tongue shot up, ready for command. I crouched and bared my teeth, letting out my signature screech.  
Her fingers grazed his wrist as she wheezed out, "Let go…" Jacker's face softened as he let out a small whimpered, retracting his arms away from her. My eyes widened. How the fuck did she do that? Once Jacker had you in a headlock it was impossible to get out.  
The thought left me when she crumpled to the floor like a pile of wet towels and rubbed her throat, sputtering. I growled and bared my teeth to Jacker, "Jacker. Go to your corner. I don't want to see you for the rest of your miserable fucking life." Jacker nodded and hung down his head while he walked back to his corner.  
I stood up as I looked over to Hazer, which had retracted his tongue. "Alright. Macaroid, Ramsee, Hazer, and Spew, Come with me and help find us something to eat. Raine and Verna watch the den, and Jacker. Make sure he doesn't kill the human."  
I looked at my human and winked as my group started leaving. I followed them out and smiled, knowing that the girls were going to give her the most interesting few hours of her life. I crouched and my calf muscles automatically adjusted, springing me high as I gave out the loudest hunting call I've ever done.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I've been terribly busy with school and work. Hope you enjoy!


	8. Getting the Munchies

Madison's POV

I stared wide eyed at where the Hunter last stood. _How dare he leave me alone with three psychopathic Infected? _I fumed in anger and plopped down on his makeshift bed. The Witch stopped crying to take a look at me. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red from crying, her irises were a starling emerald green.

She opened her dried lips to speak, but out of no where, one hyped up Spitter popped up beside me, "Hi Hi!" She practically screamed in my ear, causing me to scream, causing the Witch to start crying again and Jacker to whimper and hide his head.

I looked at the Spitter, frazzled, "The fuck is wrong with you? You could have scared me to death!" I closed my eyes and ran my fingers, wincing as they catch a hold of knots and tangles.

She lowered her head, "Verna sorry…She just wants to be friends with human!" I looked at her with a curious face. _She talks in third person. Interesting. _

I smiled at her and nodded, "Okay, Verna. We can be friends." She lit up and smiled wide at me. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black because of the grime caked in it. Her eyes were brown and excitable. Her mouth looked like a regular Spitter's, except a little smaller and she could control her acidic saliva.

"What is human's name?" She asked politely as she could.

"Madison." I answered. She nodded and smiled again, tilting her head. "Can Verna give you nickname?" She spoke slowly, almost like she was afraid of my answer.

I nodded and shrugged. "Good! When Verna thinks of a name, You will have one!" She smiled, jumping up and shuffling back to her worn-out mattress.

I stood and stretched, taking a look around the room I was placed in. It seemed to be a living room of some sorts. The Smoker I saw earlier had some how attached a makeshift hammock to the ceiling. I stood back up and walked out of the room I was in. The building was most likely a hotel by the size, but we were inside one of the costlier rooms. Blood and scratch marks covered the walls, ceilings, floor, counters, you name it and it was messed up. The couch was torn out and stuffed into a corner, most likely the Tank's bed.

The smell was horrendous, but better than it was outside. I blinked as I heard a loud growling. I turned around expecting an Infected, but was surprised when nothing was there. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around the entire room, taking in every spot. A familiar sound filled the air as I blushed. My stomach was growling, not an Infected. I shook my head and scuffled to the kitchen.

I opened nearly every cabinet before I finally found a can of Chef Boyardee Ravioli. My mouth watered as I tore the tab off the top. I dug through a few drawers before I found a fork and dug into my little meal. The tangy sauce was thick and savory against my tongue. Claws scraping against the bloodied floor caught my attention. I glanced over at the source of the sound, The Witch. Her face was up turned and her nose was working, possibly smelling my small meal of ravioli.

I blinked as she shyly bent her head down and walked back to her corner, her own stomach growling. I frowned and looked at the near-empty can of the meat-filled pasta. _Now it wouldn't be right for you to give her something and not give anything to Verna or Jacker. _My motherly inner voice scowled. I sighed and looked out at the dirt clad trio sitting in the living room. A decision popped into my head as I though of what to feed the Infected. "How about we go out and grab some grub, gang?" I offered light-heartedly, gaining a excited shriek from Verna and a broad smile from Jacker.

"That's not a good idea, human…" The Witch whispered barely, "Verna and Jacker can't fight, You're still injured from one of my sister's attack, and I can't fight off many Commoner's." Verna gave a growl at the Witch, "Oh shut up, Raine! We can fight and Madison can use her…er…her…um…?" She struggled, tilting her head, looking for an unknown word to her. "A gun, Verna." I smiled at her. She nodded and continue begging Raine until the Witch complied with our request. Jacker jumped to his feet and gave an excited squeal of delight as he ran toward the fire escape. I walked into the kitchen and looked around, hearing Verna and Raine nag at the young Jockey for being so annoying and overly hyper all the time, I let out a few soft giggles. I opened a few drawers and cabinets before I found want I needed. Extra-strength nylon rope. I smiled as I unrolled it onto the floor and called Jacker into the kitchen with me.

The Jockey pratically broke down walls with his sudden sprint to the room I was standing in. He growled at the rope in my hands as I tied a makeshift harness onto his torso. I giggled and thought, _Infected leashes. Great! Now all we need are __muzzles and cages. _I let another giggle out and pull gently on the rope, Jacker bounding up behind me as I walked into the room I was kept in and looked around for my guns and my dad's old hunting knife. My bag was slung over in the corner, opened with a few pieces of clothing torn out of it.

I opened up the purple satchel and looked inside to find two pistols with more ammunition, my hunting knife, and a bottle of water. I smiled, satisfied with my find. Jacker whined and pulled against his harness, raring to go. I complied and began walking with him. Raine opened the door and Verna jumped out on to the fire escape. Jacker stepped out when the two female Infected began declining to the cold asphalt below. He held a hand out to help me down from the room we came out of. He cackled as he descended down the latter, myself being right behind him.

After we all got down from our descend from the hotel, we began making a plan to were we'd be going and how long it would take us to get everything. "There is a small grocery store just a few blocks from here. Most people don't really know about it so hopefully a lot of food will be there." I spoke clearly and confidential, knowing that we would be successful in our food run.

Jacker ran ahead of everyone, but the rope kept him at least ten feet away from us. Verna nervously studied her surroundings. She fidgeted with her dirt-caked hair as we walked through the deserted streets. Nothing but the sounds of shoes tapping against pavement were heard. Cal's Grocer and Drug Store was in our sights. Jacker picked up the pace and jogged to the small building. I studied it for a few moments, hearing questions from the others, but I blew them off. I decided that the place looked to old to have any alarms and picked up an old muffler laying beside my feet. I swung the old car piece against the glass, causing a rain shower of glass shards to scatter against the tiled floor of the tiny building.

I finished knocking broken pieces of glass from the door frame as I walked inside. Jacker crawled through the door and after him came Verna, and the Raine. I smiled and pulled a few old backpacks off the shelves and gave each one a pack. "Grab whatever you want and put it side there."

I grabbed the biggest size in the backpacks and headed for the health and aid aisle. I smiled as I stuffed shampoo and conditioner, towels, wash rags, soap, feminine toiletries, toilet paper, band aids, disinfectant, rubbing alcohol, wound wrap, and whatever else I could fit inside the already bursting pack. I heaved the bag up to the door and sat it down, taking another bag and headed for the canned food items.

I seen movement back in the meat aisle and smiled softly as I heard packages being torn apart. _God, there is something seriously wrong with you, chick. _My inner mind chuckled. I shook my head and began stuffing cans of vegetables, fruit, ravioli, spaghetti, and whatever I found into the bag. I continued doing the same routine of going back and placing the full bags beside the door, grabbing an empty one, and refilling it with whatever I could find. Soon enough, I had a tiny mountain of full bags. I smiled to myself as I walked over to the clothing department of the small store.

I found some sweat pants and gigantic t-shirts for the Tank and Charger pair of jeans for Raine, Verna, The Smoker, Aydin, and myself along with a band t-shirt. I also sagged socks, underwear and bras, some more duct tape, and two hoodies for Aydin and myself.

I smiled as the group of Special Infected started walking to the front of the building, a foul stench of rotted meat hanging on their breath as they greeted me, surprised at the sheer size of the pile of bags I had. "and how in God's name do you expect us to carry all that, Human?" Raine hissed with a tone full of poison and ice. I thought about it and walked over an aisle or two over from where we were standing. I smiled as I found carts pushed over and scattered around the cramped aisle I was in. I sat up the knocked over carts and gather them all together in a straight line then swiftly pushing them back to our little group.

Raine's eyes narrowed as she forced a throaty growl out. I pulled a few carts apart and pushed them gently towards the mountain of bags. "Start putting the supplies in those." I heaved a few of the heaviest bags into Jacker's cart, knowing he'd be the strongest out of the other Infected and I. Verna seemed to be done packing up her cart and Jacker's was full also. I finished putting the last few bags into my cart as I looked over to Raine, She just finished putting her last bag into the cart. "Alright, Kids. We're ready to leave for home!" I announced, swiping a few mops and brooms on my way out, stuffing them inside the already overflowing cart.

Verna suggested we follow each other in a line, So we did. Jacker was in the lead of this line, me in second, Verna in third, and Raine dead last. Everything was running smoothly until something shot out of one of the nearby houses. A young man around the age of twenty ran past us, a horde coming right behind him. "Ok, guys! Push your cart over out of the way and if they try to bother you, let 'em have it!" I screamed over the screeching and snarling.

I pulled out my twin pistols and stood ready as the approaching mob of Commoner's closed in on us. I swiftly pulled the trigger as the first Infected came in contact with Jacker, His head exploding. Jacker began pouncing, biting, scratching, and hitting whatever came his way. Verna's mouth opened wide as she shot out her acidic drool onto a group of about five Commoner's. Raine was whipping by so fast I could barely make out her form ripping and shredding into anything with-in a three foot radius of her. I was pulled out of my trance as an Infected bit down on my out-stretched hand. I screamed in pain as fresh blood starting dripping down my wrist, using my other hand to ram the second pistol into her skull, an instant sickening _crunch _awarded my action.

Jacker's head shot over to look at me and growled deeply. He literally jumped off one of his lesser brethren, causing him to land beside me, tearing into the flesh of any Infected that dared too come near. I tried to help him by picking off any Commoner's that tried to gang up on him. Verna looked like she teamed up with Raine as they made a deadly team of speed and acid. I stepped back and almost fell back as I felt something slide around from under my feet. Looking down I seen the white tube we all know and love, a pipe bomb. I picked it up and pressed the button, throwing it as far as I could. "Get down!" I screamed so loud I though my lungs were in front of me on the asphalt. I cover my head as I hit the ground. The rushing sound of feet hitting the concrete was all I could hear besides the soft beep.

I waited what seemed like a thousand geological years before the bomb exploded. A rain storm of flesh and blood showered down over top of me. I waited a few moments before I rose up, looking for my new companions. Raine was the first to stand, then Jacker, and the Verna. I smiled as I ran over to check on them, nothing but a few scratches and maybe some bruising. "Can go home.?" Jacker yawned softly. I nodded as I grabbed my cart and wheeled off in the direction of the hotel. Raine grabbed me roughly by the shirt and jerked me around to meet her blazing emerald green eyes. "Wait a second, Human. I'll be straight back." She then stormed off in another direction, grabbing the rope I used to keep Jacker at bay with.

I blinked and watched her leave as Verna let out a worried gasp, pointing down to my injured hand. The skin was slightly swollen and the bite mark had a slight black tint around it. Blood and yellow pus poured from the open wound. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. _Wait, you're fully immune, stupid girl! It is just the Infection itself trying to bond with your blood and tissue! _My inner thoughts torn through my fears just like a hot knife gliding through butter. "Its ok, Vern," I assured, " I am completely immune to the Infection."

She gave me a smile, but still looked worried. After a few more moments of waiting, Raine came back with something tied up, dragging it behind her back. "Alright, lets roll." She spoke as she threw the object into her cart and kept moving. It wasn't a _something_…It was a _someone_. I tried to get a better look at him, but she just keep on moving with the others close behind her. It was a few more moments before we finally got back to the hotel. I parked my cart underneath the fire escape and told Jacker to climb up so he could put all the stuff inside the room. He climbed up the ladder almost monkey-like and stood at the edge of the fire escape. I started picking up bags and throwing them up to him. He caught them with ease and sat them inside and then waited for another bag of supplies. We continued this until almost dare and all that was left was the tied-up boy Raine caught while on our way home. Raine picked him up and threw him up to Jacker, Who caught him and went inside.

Verna and Raine climbed up the ladder as I pushed the carts back into a space between to dumpsters, possibly saving them for another food run. I pushed open a dumpster lid and looked inside to see an empty space. I smiled to myself and climbed up the fire escape, Satisfied with today's accomplishments. I pulled all the bags into the kitchen and found the one with all of the medical supplies inside. I took out some disinfectant and wound wrap out and began cleaning my hand up. I decided that I should also try to clean up my back wound also. After I was finished I put the supplies back up and walked into the Hunter's room, plopped down on his bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Aydin's POV

I let out a few laughs as I pounced out of the window. I could feel the anger rolling off my human even from here. Hazer smirked as I landed beside him. "You know…If you ever got tired of the Human, You could always give her to me." He wheezed out a laugh and lit up a cigarette. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head at the smell, growling, "Nah, man. I probably won't get tired of her anytime soon."

He nodded, a slight twinkle in his eye, "Alright, buddy. Now, Shall we began the hunt? Looks like Macaroid is ready and raring to go today." I flashed my eyes over at the mountainous creature stomping around impatiently. I flashed a sharp toothed smile and pounced into the air, letting out a screech, sending my boys to scatter in different directions. "Let the hunt begin." I whispered as I bounded off in a opposite direction.

I lifted my face into the wind and took a deep breath. _Mmm, Human around here somewhere. _I licked my lips and pushed off of the ground, sending me into a broken window inside a short building. I took another breath and wrinkled my face up in confusion. _A Witch too?…No, A Spitter….No! A Jockey!…But the only one's of that species in this area is my pack. _I broke through the floor and landed in what seemed to be a grocery store. I growled and looked around, sniffing around on the ground. I picked up a very familiar scent. My Human's. I blinked a few times and sniffed again. It was still fresh!

What was she doing out of the den! I huffed and jumped through the broken door, I knew it was her doing. I stood for a few moments, looking around to see where she would have went off too until I heard, "Get down!" screaming in a female voice, followed by a very noisy horde, and then an explosion. My eyes widen as I frantically scrabbled around, my claws clicking against the asphalt as I tried to find the source of the explosion. A long, slippery rope shot out and wrapped around my waist, causing me to be lifted up off the ground.

I growled and slashed at the appendage, which easily sliced underneath my sharp claws, dropping me in front of a group of several Smokers. I landed like a feline, on my hands and feet, crouched and ready too attack. I brought back my lips into a dangerous snarl, letting them see my teeth. I readied the spring like muscles in my legs and pounced on the nearest one.

I drove my inhumanly sharp nails into the small Smoker, causing Infected blood and rotted brain matter to run into my hands. I laughed mercilessly as I threw the young Infected into the largest one, causing its rage to increase. _One down, Three to go. _It roared and slung the lifeless creature against the wall, coming at me with claws outstretched and tongue ready to lash out at me. I growled and stretched my fingers slightly. The Smoker flung its wrist at me, I easily maneuvered to dodge it, snapping my teeth at his tongue which came dangerously close to my neck. I locked claws with the creature, growling and snapping so close to his deformed face that I could smell the fear rolling off of him. I twisted my hand around, breaking free for a small moment. I brought my clawed hand up in the quickest motion I had ever done and slashed into the soft underside of the Smoker's chin.

He growled and lashed out his tongue, ripping away his hand from mine, leaving a trail of five slashed down my inner arm. I growled and dodged the slippery appendage, jumping into the air and landing behind him. His friends didn't like that much because they then joined the fight against me. One was a short, pudgy man and the other was about as round as a stick and about as tall as a tree. I growled at the boss, warning him to back off in Infected language. He hissed back at me, obviously not giving up. I gave a sigh and crouched down, "Alright, fuckers. Whatever you want." I pounced onto the pudgy one, knocking him over almost instantly.

I ripped off his ratty old trench coat and shirt even before the others could blink. I slashed downward onto his chest, digging out huge gouges of meat in the form of an x. I then jumped up into the air, barely escaping the clutches of the skinny Smoker. I landed behind the boss and drove my nails into the base of his neck, instantly paralyzing him, but I didn't stop there. I dug my other set of claws into the side of his head and with a quick pull, decapitated the boss. I threw the head into the arm's of the tall Smoker, giving another warning.

With a whimper or two, both Smoker's decided to flee the fight area. With a smile on my face, I stood to my full height before stretching slightly. I jumped from the window and landed on the deserted sidewalk of the small town we were in. I tilted my head upward to the sky, watching a pillar of smoke twirl around. I crouched and started jumping toward the spot where I thought the fire was. The scent of burning flesh engulfed my sense of smell as I rapidly approached the scene of the explosion.

I walked by a small indention in the sidewalk, a familiar scent filling my senses, over powering the smell of burning rotted meat. _My human. _My inner self purred as I approached the indention, my eyes widening at the sight. A small pool of blood was at the bottom, already soaking into the concrete. I let out a desperate howl and squeezed my eyes shut. I began clawing at my arms and thighs. _Bad Aydin! Shouldn't have left Human alone with those idiots!_

I continued howling. Finishing off with one that ended with a whimper. I pressed into an all out sprint to the nest. I jumped and landed onto the metal piece hanging onto to building that we slept in. Taking a deep breath, I let out a screech to call back the rest of the gang. Foot steps slapped the floor as Jacker came to meet as I came in.

I bared my teeth at his smile, "Where the _**fuck**_ is _**my**_ Human?" I screamed in his now fearful face. "She is in your den, Raider…" He whimpered and ran off to his corner. I tore into the living room and ripped past Verna, Who was confused as ever.

I almost tore off the door as I slung it open, looking at the small, huddled shape in the middle of my nest. I purred softly as I dropped to all fours and crawl toward her. I pulled down the blanket that she was wrapped inside and nuzzled her face, her neck, her chest, her anything I could get to. I looked down to see her hand was tightly bandaged.

I moved her around to make enough room for me and nuzzled into her brunette tress. Taking in the scent of my human, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Alright guys! I took it upon myself to make an extra long chapter to make up for not posting as much as I'd like too.(: So enjoy and don't forget to review!


	9. Do Hunter's like water?

Madison's POV

_My parent's guest room was dark, empty. The soft whispers of my parent's were almost drowned out by the soft pecking of a tree branch against the window. Earlier today on the news, the reporter said something about a new type of flu. It was ten times more dangerous than the Swine flue outbreak a few years ago, and ten times more easily caught and carried. _

_I chuckled to myself and shook my head, thinking that anyone with a brain would know that was untrue. I stretched and snuggled closer into the pillows, sighing contently as the smell of fabric softener filled my senses. I soon fell asleep as a light rain shower pitter-pattered on the tin roof above our heads._

_A sudden crack and a burst of screams shocked me from my sleep. I jumped out of bed, getting tangled in the midnight blue comforter that covered me just seconds before. I heard feet slapping against the wooden floors as I cracked the door open a little. _

_I could tell my parent's door was opened. I swallowed and stepped out onto the ice cold, hard wood floor. Another shrill shriek and a demonic howl sprung from downstairs. My lip quivered as I realized who made that shriek. My mother. I slowly stepped onto the staircase, it creaking slightly from the many years of feet pounding up and down them._

_As I walked down the staircase, I could make out crimson streaks and specks along the walls, turning into rain-like droplets, then into puddles at the base of the stairs. My breathe caught in my throat as I was sudden picked up and thrown across the room, landing on something cold, hard, and wet. _

_I gripped my head and looked up to see what threw me, seeing nothing but total darkness. The blazing streetlights outside shone through the window and sheer white curtains, causing the shadows of rain drops racing down the window appear on the wall opposite of it. I looked over to see what I landed on, my breath catching in my throat as I could faintly make it out._

_I was laying on top of both my parents. Both of their stomachs were sliced open and their organs were underneath me. I let out a scream that could probably been heard across town. I shot up and crashed into something tall and hard. I looked up at the face of the Hunter. His bloodstained lips wrinkled into a smirk as he gave a dry chuckle. I whimpered as he put down his hood, showing that he was in fact, **My** Hunter. _

_He placed a bloodied clawed hand underneath my chin, pulling my face up to meet his in a short, hard kiss. His hot breath tickled my face as he whispered, "You're next, my little Human."_

My eyes shot open as I viciously rubbed away tears forming in my eyes. I felt something heavy and warm pinning down my waist, I didn't even have to look to know who it was. I could feel his slow, heavy breathing softly ruffle the back of my hair, causing my scalp to tickle.

I wriggled in his grasp only to have him pull me closer, nuzzling into my hair more, feeling is hard chest pressed against my back. His heart was beating nice and hard against my back. I stopped moving just to feel that very human quality. Tears yet again sprung into my eyes as I traveled back to a time were your neighbors never tried to eat you and you didn't have to blow anyone's brains out if they got to close.

"_I love you, babe." He smiled as he kissed my neck. I gave a soft giggle as I tilted my head, baring my neck to an attack of sweet kisses up to my lips. I gave a short laugh and nipped his lower lip playfully, "Stop it, Ash. You're going to make me hurt you, little boy." I smirked as I rolled over to lay on his chest. "You're beautiful, love." He whispered with a soft smirk on his face._

I was shook out of my memories as Aydin gave a soft growl and snorted in his sleep, his arm tightening around my petite waist. I smiled and gave a short giggle. He was dreaming! He started purring as I traced a finger up and down his forearm, feeling the flexing muscles inside of his hooded arm. I closed my eyes and it was almost like being back in bed with my fiancé again. A week before I lost my parents, the Military General from my fiancé's squad came to our house, asking to speak with Ash. I was reluctant, but agreed. I had a breakdown when he told me he had to go back into the service. I just remember the last time we kissed, It was short and felt forced. I shook my head and rubbed away a stray tear, sending prayers and pleas to whoever is watching over us. I just needed my Ash back.

I turned my head back into the hooded man's chest and gave a sigh. A wave of unimaginable stench attacked my nostrils. I pulled back so quick his arms fell limply to his side, to much to my surprise, he didn't even move a muscle. I rolled my eyes and gave a sad smile, _Just like my dad. Could sleep through a damn hurricane and wouldn't wake up._

I got up and tip-toed into the kitchen, hoping for a quick breakfast before anyone else woke up. I unzipped a backpack and looked inside, not having a chance to unload all our goodies. I pulled out a can of fruit cocktail. _Perfect_. I looked at the top of the can, suspecting a pull-tab or something. _Shit, I need a can opener_. I dug through some of the drawers silently, finding a small hand-held can opener.

I popped the blade into the can and began to twist the small handle, my arm muscles working slowly in a morning daze. The lid finally was off, so I dug in with my fingers. The sweetness of the fruit excited my taste buds as I continually dipped my fingers in for another bite, then another, then another, until all was left in the can was the juice. I chugged it. I let out a soft moan and smiled as I patted my tummy, turning around to literally a mountain of flesh.

My eyes flashed up to see the Tank's face, a twinge of fear sparking throughout my body. His face was twisted up and confused, as if why a small female was in his way. I grunted and pushed passed me, picking up the same backpack I had earlier and throwing it at me. I caught it, but the heaviness of it knocked the breathe out of me and caused my knees to buckle. I feel to the floor and gasped for breathe as the Tank looked even more confused.

After a few minutes of me lying on my stomach, the Tank stretched a humongous foot out and tapped my side gently, causing me to sit up onto my knees. He gave a grunt and pointed to the bag, then to himself. I blinked and unzipped the bag, pulling out a can of the fruit. He gave a soft sigh of content and held out a giant hand, I flinched out of instinct and sat it gently onto the palm. He lifted his hand and put the can in his mouth, chewing and swallowing metal and all.

I got out a can of green beans, a can of carrots, and a can of beets. I placed all the cans in his hand and he happily ate them. I zipped the bag and stood slowly. I walked and sat the bag with the others, then I turned to the mountainous man. I gave a smile and waved, "Hi." He grunted and lifted a hand, a deep voice shook the room, "Hiiiiieeeeeeee." I blinked and kept smiling. "I'm Madison, What is your name?" He thought a full minute before responding, "Macariod."

He started back for his couch and I watched as he crawled in after a few minutes of poking and prodding at the broke down mess, and fell back asleep_. I don't think I'll ever get used to that one_. I chuckled softly and walked into Aydin's room, to see him curled up in the spot I was once in, still in his sleep.

I walked into the bathroom connected to his room, and with my fingers crossed, turned on the faucet. Some buildings still had hot water, and I was luckily in one that did. I practically ran into the kitchen and gather my supplies. Shaving cream, Shampoo and Conditioner, a razor, body wash, a hair brush, wash rags, towels, and clothes.

I stopped up the tub and ran the steamy hot water into the vessel, waiting patiently for it to become full. I sat my supplies down beside the bathtub and stripped down until I was bare, chill bumps were appearing on every inch of my skin. I turned off the water and smiled, looking back at the door to make sure it was locked, it was.

Taking a step into the scalding water, I shivered and bit my lip. _Damn, that is hot! Hot hot hot! But, it feels wonderful. _I sank down to my knees and then sat back on my bottom. I watched as the clear water slowly start to become a murky brown. I grabbed the wash cloth I brought and dipped it into the water, letting it go. I reached for the body wash and opened the bottle, grabbing the floating wash cloth, and squirted a healthy amount onto the cloth.

I started at my neck, scrubbing and washing away an trace amount of dirt. I worked my way down to my shoulders and chest, then to my stomach and thighs, then to my legs and feet, and finally my back. I shivered and unplugged the stopper from the drain, standing up. I watched the dirty water swirl past my feet and escaping down the drain.

Turning on the shower head, I reached down and plucked the shampoo bottle up, squeezing a fair amount onto the top of my head. I used my fingers to massage the strawberry scented goop into my scalp. I tilted my head back to let the water rinse it away, picked up the shampoo bottle again, and repeated. I washed my hair five times before the water ran clean. Satisfied with that, I picked up the conditioner bottle and squirted a handful on my hair, working it in.

While I let the conditioner soften my hair, I turned my attention to my legs. I sprayed them with the shaving cream and began shaving until they were bare. I smiled and grabbed some face wash. I massages the tiny amount I had in my hand onto my face in slow, circular motions. After a minute of waiting, I rinsed the scrub off along with the conditioner.

After I shut off the water and wrapped one of the two towels I brought around my hair, and the other around myself. I sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed lotion on myself, smiling at how clean I felt now. I stood and dropped my towel, getting dressed in my new clothes. I pulled the towel from my hair and picked up the brush. I stood in the bathroom for about five minutes getting tangles and knots out of my brunette tress.

I pushed my dirty clothes into a garbage bag I found in the bathroom and opened the door leading to the Hunter's room. I quietly tiptoed passed his sleeping form, but was startled as he pounced from his bed and pinned me against the wall, a deep growl emitting from his throat.

I squeaked, "Aydin! Stop that!" I pushed on his chest as he curiously began sniffing my neck and hair, giving my neck a soft nibble. I gasped and blushed a deep red, pressing my back closer to the wall. He gave a soft chuckle and pulled away, walking into the living room.

I walked behind him, catching a horrible smell wafting off of him. I wrinkled up my nose and gagged, shaking my head. "Aydin, you need a bath. You all need a bath." He glanced back at me and shook his head. I glared and nodded. "You're taking a damn bath or I am making you sleep outside with the horde, Aydin!" He winced and growled at me, baring his teeth.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Psh, and I am going to brush your teeth and shave your scruffy-ass face." He snorted a laugh and turned around, walking toward the Smoker's hammock. I smiled and walked into the kitchen, unzipping bags and gathering the supplies I needed to give the Hunter a bath.

I sauntered into the bathroom, laying down the mass of items I had in my arms, and turned the knob on the faucet. I pushed down the stopper into the drain and waited for the tub to fill. A thick blanket of steam enveloped the room, water condensing on the mirror hanging above the sink.

I stood up and walked back into the living room and took a look around. Everyone had seem to almost instantly. I blinked and walked around the corner to see both the Smoker and the hooded man both sitting on the floor, mumbling to each other.

I grinned and grabbed the Hunter by his hood and dragged him to the bathroom as he screeched bloody murder. The Smoker was laughing, but it was cut short by a hacking cough. I pushed him in the bathroom, locking the door behind me. _That won't do any good. He'll just knock it down. _I shrugged and looked at him, "Take off your clothes and get in the tub."

He growled and crossed his arms. I narrowed my eyes and mimicked the Infected man in front of me. I did not want to put up with his diva attitude today. "Aydin, Get in the tub. **Now**."I growled. He complied by giving me a death glare and ripping the silver tape off of his arms. I smiled victoriously as he began removing his hoodie. He threw the dirt clad piece of clothing to the floor, mumbling and growling to himself as he started working on his pants. I noticed that his upper arms and torso wasn't as caked with filth as the rest of his body was.

I tilted my head and watched him. A slow blush painted my cheeks as I realized what I was doing. _Jesus, woman! Give him some privacy you pervert! _I blushed and brought my hands up to cover my eyes as he kicked out of his shoes and socks, pulling his pants and boxers off.

So, being alone in a room with a naked Hunter isn't really all that bad. I blushed worse and whispered, "Get in the tub, Aydin." I heard a reluctant growl and bare feet smacking against the tilted floors. The sound of water being disturbed brought my hands down to my sides as I looked over into the bath tub.

He was sitting still in the water, his eyes looking at me like I just football kicked a kitten. I gave a shy small and walked over to him. As I dropped to my knees, I grabbed a wash cloth and some men's body wash that my fiancé used to use. I actually really enjoyed the smell of it. I dipped the piece of cloth into the already discolored water, getting it wet.

I then squirted a huge glob of the wash in the soaking cloth, lathering it up and pressing it against the Hunter's back. He gave a soft warning growl as I began scrubbing away the dirt and grime. I then worked my way to his shoulders and neck. He purred gently as I make small circles against his skin. I stood and unhooked the movable shower head, and moved it down to were I could be able to rinse off the leaper.

I pulled the drain and threw a towel I used earlier onto his waist, covering himself from my sight as I turned on the shower head and began rinsing out dirt that had accumulated on the sides of the tub. I plugged the stopper into the drain again and turned on the water faucet, letting the tub feel back up. I sat back on my knees and watched the water rise, zoning out.

_I wonder what Ash is doing right now….Is he even alive? God, what if he is an Infected! _I frowned at this thought. _He isn't. He is to strong for some stupid disease. _I looked down at my lap and gave a sad sigh, sticking a finger in the water and stirring it around.

Aydin looked at me and gave a soft whimper, catching my attention. I glanced down at the almost over filled tub and jumped, smacking the switch to the faucet off. I sighed and unplugged the drain, letting some of the extra water out whilst whistling a soft melody under my breathe. I picked up the wash cloth and squirted another healthy amount on it, handing it to Aydin, "Can you wash…ahem, your…_**lower-half**_?" the heat unwillingly came to my cheeks as I asked the most embarrassing question to the man sitting in the tub.

He chuckled softly and took the piece of cloth, "Yeah, I could handle it." I nodded and turned my head away from him, giving him some privacy. I heard soft growling and grunting, along with the sound of sloshing water, he must have had some trouble. It must have been at least ten minutes before he told me I could turn around again.

I looked down at his now clean muscular legs. I smiled and looked at him, "You're not that bad of a washer, Aydin." He snapped playfully at me and shot back, "Well, I didn't want to look albino from the lack of filth from the waist up, Miss-I-Will-Scrub-Your-Skin-Off." I gasped and replied, "Well, at least I wasn't the one purring while I was 'scrubbing your skin off!'" He growled and then blushed.

I giggled and picked up the shampoo bottle, flicking open the tab and pouring the soapy liquid into the palm of my hand. He growled again as I slid both hands into his hair, massaging and washing his shaggy, black mop.

I started to hum a soft melody as I worked the strawberry scented shampoo into his hair. I had to wash his hair total of seven times before I decided to go ahead and condition it. I picked up a clean razor and looked at him, "Okay, Aydin. You have to trust me on this." He looked at me puzzled, his liquid golden eyes staring into mine as he warily nodded.

I rubbed a palm-full of shaving cream onto his face and waited until he got in a comfortable position. I popped off the top of the razor and gently placed it on his cheek, pressed down slightly, and started to pull downwards. I kept this routine up until his face was soft and pale, a few crimson pricks in random places.

He yawned and stretched his legs out as I wiped off the remaining shaving cream and the bits of blood off his face. "You done?" He spoke softly. I nodded in response as I stood up, handing him a dry towel. He stood up, the wet towel falling from is lap in a wet pile at his feet. I blushed as I keep my eyes level with his.

He gave a soft growling purr as he took a step towards me, causing me to take one back. We continued the 'you take a step forward, I take a step backward' game until he growled in frustration and gave one of his screeches. He threw himself at me and rammed me against the wall, I whimpered as my wounded hand got jostled in the sudden movement.

He buried his face into my neck, his hot breathe tickling my skin. Water droplets fell of his body and soaked into my clothes. His hands found their way to my wrists, pinning then down. His lips brushed against my neck as I sucked in a breathe as he huskily whispered, "I want you…I want you _**now**_." His lips crashed against mine as I stared wide eyed at the ceiling.

* * *

Ooh A cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed it!(: Review and respond! I am thinking about starting up an new story with new characters, so if you would like to create one then please message me. I will take about five or six depending on how many I get. I will need their name, age, appearance, and infected status (immune, half-immune, infected, special infected). I hope everyone will read that one also!(:


End file.
